The Farmer and the Fashionista
by the go-to guy
Summary: Humanized! Applejack, in a moment of absurdity, invites Rarity to spend the summer at the farm with her. Nothing about this could change their relationship...right?


So, this takes place in the same universe as Pool Party (and is pretty much a direct sequel). Again inspired by a picture made by the same person who did the other pic, and once again the link to the pic is on my profile. On an unrelated note, Applejack's accent and Rarity's manner of speaking are both incredibly difficult to write, so please forgive any lapses. I tried my best. Also, what might not be clear from the ending, there will definitely be more chapters. Enjoy!

XXXXXX

"I swear, Twilight may be brilliant, but she does _strangest _things!"

Applejack glanced up from her textbook as Rarity strolled daintily into her room. The country girl frowned at the interruption. "S' good ta see you too, sugarcube."

"Darling, you would not _believe _what I just saw!"

"I reckon ya'll about ta tell me."

"I visited Twilight's dorm to say hello, but when I walked in she was standing in a pool in her swimsuit, and it looked absolutely ghastly!"

Applejack stared at her friend, her studying temporarily forgotten. "Are y'all sure it wasn't Pinkie ya saw?"

Rarity gasped. "How _dare _you suggest that I saw the wrong thing! The very idea just breaks my heart!" Rarity brought her arm up to her head and clenched a fist, collapsing back onto the bed she was perched on in her typical overdramatic fashion. Applejack sighed, used to her friend's drama queen behavior. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, come off it sugarcube. A'm sure that you're tellin' the truth." Applejack closed her book, accepting that she wouldn't be able to study as long as Rarity was around…to put it nicely, she had a way of commanding attention. "So why are y'all in here now?"

"Well, where else am I supposed to go to talk about such a strange occasion? Honestly, darling, you should know this by now."

"Whatever you say, sugarcube," Applejack said as she leaned back in her desk chair, adjusting her ever-present Stetson hat so that it remained comfortably on her head. The friends lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence, before Applejack decided to speak up. "What are y'all doin' for summer vacation?"

The question took rarity off-guard, and she sat up on the bed and pondered the question. "I…don't know, actually. I'll probably just go back home all summer. It's been a long time since I've seen Sweetie Belle or my parents…"

"Do ya want to come down to the farm?" Applejack asked, not entirely sure why. There was no way that manicured, styled, prim-and-proper, beautiful Rarity would want to wallow in the mud and do groundwork-

"Why not?" Rarity rhetorically asked, much to Applejack's surprise.

"Um, Rarity, y'all remember the sort of work that we do at the farm?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically. It had been a strange question to ask, sure, but it was even stranger that Rarity had accepted, especially given her less than pleasant attitude towards manual labor.

Rarity huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, of course I know what kind of work you do! I am not a dolt, darling."

"Then aincha worried about breakin' a nail or somethin'?" It seemed like a rational question; after all, Rarity was always droning on about how important it was to keep up her appearance and make sure her appearance was impeccable.

Rarity turned red and frowned, her face puffing up indignantly. "Darling, do you really think I am so superficial?" Applejack didn't think that such a question was worth responding to, and instead raised an eyebrow. This, however, further infuriated Rarity. "Well pardon me if I actually care about how I look, unlike _some_ people I could mention!"

"And what is that supposed ta mean?" Applejack snarled, rising from her chair and leaning towards her friend.

"Well it is quite obvious that you do not care at all about the way you look!" Rarity snapped.

"Well pardon me if I have more important things ta worry about than fashion!" Applejack leaned in, and Rarity did the same, so that the rivals were practically nose-to-nose and glaring daggers at each other. There was no venom in their stares though; the bickering was quite common for the two of them, and in fact was actually rather friendly at this point. Regardless, the two friends continued to stare at each other for a few more minutes before separating with a huff.

"So is it still a yes?" Applejack asked, plopping unceremoniously back into her chair.

"Yes it is," Rarity said with a huff. Applejack sighed, smirking, as joy bubbled up inside of her for some reason.

Rarity glanced at the desk, where Applejack's textbook lay closed. "Darling, are you still sitting inside studying?"

"Um, yeah. Final's r' right around the corner, remember?"

"But Applejack, you've been cooped up here for days! You need to get out more!" Applejack raised an eyebrow.

"And what do y'all expect me to do then Rarity?"

"Well I expect you to get outside every once in a while! Tell you what, why don't you let me take you shopping for some new clothes!" Rarity's eyes twinkled at the idea of going on yet another shopping spree. "Oh, it will be just _wonderful_ darling! I know just the thing to replace your _dreadful_ hat!"

Applejack bolted from her chair, backing into a corner and clutching her precious hat for dear life. "Now wait just a cotton-picken' minute…"

"No buts, dear! We are leaving at once!" With that, Rarity grabbed Applejack's arm and dragged her off to the mall, the blonde-haired girl protesting all the way.


End file.
